Siempre a tu lado
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: Mi primer crossover de Saint Seiya y Bleach. Se lo dedico a una muy buena amiga mía.


¡HOLA!

Ya ando productiva más de a fuerzas que de ganas… u_u Bueno, pero ahí ando de servicial. Ojalá mi imaginación fuera más volátil…¡en fin! ¡Ya para qué me quejo.

Ahora mi primer crossover de Ánime: Saint Seiya con Bleach. Y va con dedicatoria especial para una gran amiga que conozco ya por un buen tiempo: Odhyl. Se tratará más o menos de un triángulo amoroso. Ya no les doy más detalles, ya que ustedes los verán.

¡Espero que sea de tu agrado! n_n

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia NO SON MÍOS, son autoría de los mangakas Masami Kurumada (Saint Seiya) y Kubo Tite (Bleach). Y supongo que no debo mencionar quién pertenece a quién, ya deben de saberlo. XD

* * *

**SIEMPRE A TU LADO.**

**UNO**

Saori.

Ella caminaba por la colina tapizada del verde pasto adornado con flores de todos tamaños y colores. El cielo era tan azul que cegaba momentáneamente si se le miraba fijamente por un pequeño instante. Estaba relajándose en ese ambiente, puesto que como diosa, también necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

Por ahora las cosas en el Santuario estaban en santa paz. Los Caballeros dorados sobrevivientes de la batalla de las Doce Casas casi le rogaban de rodillas que se quedara por algún tiempo. Pero ella alegó que quería regresar a su casa, en donde ella fue criada: en Japón.

En la mansión Kiddo, su hogar _paterno,_ se reunían casi la mayoría de los Caballeros de Bronce más allegados a ella…los más fieles y, ¿por qué no? Llevaba una historia de una gran amistad y estimación.

-Tengo la impresión de que algo, no, más bien alguien falta. –decía Shun mientras estaba sentado en un escritorio y su cabeza estaba oculta y apoyada por sus brazos.

-Pues claro, tu hermano quién sabe en dónde está –respondió Shiryuu sentado en el sofá que daba con una de las ventanas del cuarto principal. –Siempre anda como un prófugo de la ley.

-No, aparte. Es que hay demasiada tranquilidad, ¿no te parece?

-¡Mhmm! Puede ser. Ahora que lo pienso…¿dónde está Seiya?

-¡No sé y ni me importa! Para las sandeces que dice…

-Ya decía yo. Oye, él a pesar de sus cosas, es nuestro amigo. Mejor ya no hablemos de él porque luego dices que te da jaqueca oír sus chistes pésimos –bostezó perezoso Shiryuu. –Me estoy aburriendo de lo lindo, así que me voy.

-¿A dónde? Si es que se puede saber…

-Solamente iré a estirarme un poco y a desentumir las piernas afuera.

-¡Ah! –levantó por fin la cabeza Shun.

Volvamos a la colina en donde se encuentra Saori. Ella se refugió a la sombra de un gran roble. Al sentarse en el suelo donde no era violado por los rayos del sol, cerró sus ojos por un instante y cuando los volvió a abrir, encontró a un muñeco de peluche en forma de un león.

-¿Y este amiguito de dónde salió? Tal vez aquí estaba todo el tiempo y no me había fijado. Como el pasto está un poco crecido… –dijo ella al mismo tiempo que tomó al peluche en sus manos.

Lo observó detenidamente cuando de pronto sintió que éste se movía, como si tuviese vida propia, pero lo que pasó en realidad fue el viento que se avecinó de súbito y con un poco de fuerza.

-¡Oh! Por un momento creí que este peluche estaba vivo –sonrió.

-En este caso, las apariencias no engañan –comentó pícaro el león de felpa.

Saori se sobresaltó al ver que el juguete le estaba hablando y lo dejó caer. El peluche se incorporó rápido.

-¡No pasa nada! Sólo soy un indefenso y adorable leoncito de felpa.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-En realidad soy un alma modificada que vive dentro de este muñeco. Es algo complicado explicarlo, pero para ti soy Kon.

-Esto sí que es lo más raro que he oído en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo moriste? –preguntó Saori curiosa.

-No, lo que pasa es que soy un alma creada, no soy precisamente el alma de alguien que ha vivido.

Saori lo miró, lo volvió a observar.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo chinches en la cara o qué? –reclamó cómicamente Kon.

-Es que de verdad, es la primera vez que veo un bicho como tú.

-¡Está bien! Para que no digas que soy malo, me voy a vivir contigo.

-Para ser un león de juguete eres muy confianzudo.

-¡Gracias, lo sé! –decía el leoncillo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –¿Y tú quién eres?

-Yo me llamo Saori.

-Hermoso nombre.

La diosa se levantó del pasto, agarró a Kon y lo guardó en un bolso de mano color marfil y sólo se notaba su cabeza. Cuando ella se alejó más del paraíso en donde se hallaba, alcanzó a ver una silueta, muy a lo lejos. En cuanto ella caminaba más hacia ella, ésta se distinguió más…era la de un joven alto, con cabello negro y lacio, de muy buena presencia. Él apresuró el paso, se le acercó a Saori.

-Disculpe, señorita. ¿No ha visto usted a un león pequeño de peluche por estos lares? –preguntó el muchacho mientras se acomodaba sus lentes cuadrados.

De pronto Saori sintió que su bolso se estremecía y como por arte de magia Kon alcanzó a meter su cabeza para que no lo vieran.

-¿Es como color amarillo tenue?

-Sí, así es –respondió cortésmente.

-Entonces no, no lo he visto –sonrió ella. –Digo, todos los leones son de ese color, ¿no?

-Parece que usted quiere jugar conmigo…

_Continuará…_


End file.
